Other World, Other Time
by OrenjiLogan
Summary: In an alternate world where Domovoi Butler is no longer a manservant bound by his family’s traditions, the fairy world is becoming distorted by an unknown force of magic. Includes Artemis Fowl, Juliet, and Holly as central characters.


**Other World, Other Time**

Summary: In an alternate world where Domovoi Butler is no longer a manservant bound by his family's traditions, the fairy world is becoming distorted by an unknown force of magic. Artemis Fowl, a genius and a good friend of the People, and his female bodyguard, J. Butler, are trying to stop the uprising of demon appearances across the world though can only slow it down…

---

"We can't miss a materialization," Artemis huffed as he uncharacteristically ran down the streets of Barcelona with his bodyguard at his side, "Honestly Butler, why is it that whenever I pass a pretty girl, I can't help but stop and try to engage in a futile conversation? It isn't like she will ever understand my vast vocabulary anyway."

Butler couldn't help but laugh. "Blame your bad luck with girls to your vocabulary." Artemis shot a menacing glare at the female manservant with his icy blue eyes before continue down the bustling streets.

The two made for an odd pair. A small teenager with pale skin and wearing an Armani suit accompanied by a blonde middle aged woman in a simple blouse and a huge jade ring on her finger running around. Artemis had wished to see Gaudi's architectural masterpieces, but they only seemed to wiz by him like the sight of an ice cream truck by a young child in a car. "_Darn puberty,"_ Artemis sighed.

---

It wasn't the first time that Domovoi Butler had been to Barcelona, Spain. However, this time was a bit different from the many other times. This time he had no job or mission that he had to complete. This time, he was here for the sake of enjoying the romance of the city and the beauty of the buildings. It was far more peaceful as compared to the screaming that would usually occur when he started his work.

Then again, he did pretty horrifying work. Domovoi Butler was a metal man working under the Fiore Freelance Organization (FFO) and was one of the best in the business. Not only was he formerly trained by a handful of the most deadly killers alive in the world today, but was also trained in the art of guarding by none other than the revered Madame Ko of the Butler family's training academy.

Despite the displeasure of going through one of the most brutal training of his lifetime, Madame Ko had taught him how a bodyguard and how to think when trying to protect an employer. He could get into people's heads and from their point of view, know the right moves to make to counter their choices. Even though he promised himself never to set foot on Butler land again, he will have to thank Madame Ko for teaching him one day. The blue diamond tattoo on his shoulder wasn't that bad either.

As Domovoi walked slowly to mind the scenery, he then noticed his first of many strange things today. Two very strange people were sprinting towards him with breakneck speed and very determined looks in their eyes. One of them seemed vaguely familiar…. "Juliet?" Domovoi muttered, but the Butler must not have heard for she jetted past him and trailed along by a very tired and sweating teenager.

---

"Dom," Juliet thought as she saw her brother up ahead. It was dangerous to stop for anything, especially in her line of work. She couldn't leave her principle alone, and the fact that he's moving at a fast pace (or at least a fast pace for the young genius), was even harder since she had to keep an eye on possible metal men and cover her principle. But she swore she could have seen her brother…

'It must be my eyes playing trick on me,' she sighed as she pushed herself harder to catch up to Artemis. If Madame Ko would see this display and this second-guessing, she would laser off Juliet's blue diamond tattoo for sure.

And that was when it happened…

---

A/N: Well that's the beginning… I hope you like it. It's sort of my first fanfiction, so I feel appreciated if I could get good constructive criticism to make the next chapters and other stories better. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
